Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuits and methods of configuring integrated circuits.
Description of the Background Art
In the field of electronics, various electronic design automation tools are useful for automating the process by which integrated circuits, multi-chip modules, boards, etc., are designed and manufactured. In particular, EDA tools are useful in the design of standard integrated circuits, custom integrated circuits (e.g., ASICs), and in the design of custom configurations for programmable integrated circuits.
Integrated circuits that may be programmable by a customer to produce a custom design for that customer include programmable logic devices (PLDs). Often, such PLDs are designed and programmed by a design engineer using an electronic design automation tool.